Hetalia the Wonderland
by MethaFoxeth
Summary: Italia pingsan secara tiba-tiba, lalu ia terbangun di dunia lain! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia di Wonderland? Apa ini cuma kecelakaan? Atau sebuah rencana? Petualangan Italia di dunia Wonderland dimulai! -Nama manusia digunakan, Fluff, Gore, Shounen AI/Shoujo AI akan datang di chapter selanjutnya.- Update setiap minggu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The Entrance**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor Alice in the Wonderland.

Warning: There's going to be Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai moment, fluff, gore, and even worst, death. So I warn you.

Rating: Teen.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Alice in the Wonderland © Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Indonesia/Adinda Sulistiani Putri © Foxard Fox, Image Cover © AN.

Note: I didn't accept any flame that unrelated with the story, or the character, I will delete the review immediately. I accept any kind of critique and suggestion. This story is fan made, which I didn't take any benefit through this. I write this story because of nothing but fun and practicing my writing skills, nothing more, nothing less. If there's a typo, grammar error, or language error, please do not hesitate to correct me.

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

—_Venice, Italia utara.—_

"Veehh..." Feliciano Vargas—_North Italy_—mendesah kelelahan, "Ludy, aku.. tak kuat lagi..." ia berhenti berlari, bersandar di tembok bata dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan merosot jatuh setelahnya.

Ludwig Beilschmidt—_Germany—_menoleh ke balik punggungnya, ekspresinya menunjukan emosi yang agak ditahannya, "_nein!_" satu kata itu membuat Feliciano terpaksa kembali berdiri dan berlari, tak perduli seberapa lelahnya ia.

Bahu Feliciano tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh seseorang. Tangan yang lebih kecil darinya, dengan warna kulit sawo matang. "_戦い__—__Tatakai—_, Feliciano-san," Kiku Honda—_Japan_— berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya, tak menggubris dirinya yang jauh lebih kelelahan ketimbang sahabat dekatnya.

"_M-ma..._" Feliciano masih berusaha melawan rasa kelelahannya.

"Kau tahu, hah... Feliciano-san?" Ia berusaha menyeimbangi kecepatan lari Feliciano yang jelas menunjukan stamina sahabatnya yang masih prima, "jika kita berhasil melewati latihan mematikan ini, kita akan bisa menyelesaikan latihan selanjutnya dengan lebih mudah."

Feliciano mengerang selagi berusaha untuk tak jatuh. "Mendengar kalimat itu membuatku tahu aku akan mendapatkan latihan lagi nanti..." kesalnya.

"Aku tak kuat lagi Kiku..." pernyataan itu benar, dan Feliciano mengantuk secara mendadak, "Ki.. ku..." kelopak matanya terasa berat, tubuhnya membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk digerakan, dan ia tersungkur.

"Feliciano-san!" Panik Kiku sembari mengguncang tubuh tak bertenaga Feliciano, "Ludwig-san! Feliciano-san pingsan! Ludwig-san!"

Jeritan Kiku cukup membuat Ludwig langsung berbalik tanpa lagi berpikir, "_was?!_" Kaget Ludwig melihat Feliciano sudah tak sadarkan diri di jalan setapak. Tangan kirinya dengan sigap memegangi dada Feliciano, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kanan Feliciano, mencari denyut nadi dipergelangannya. "Ia tak apa, ia juga masih bernapas. Bawa dia ke rumahnya, aku akan mencari dokter." Tegas Ludwig, kepanikannya berkurang setelah mengetahui Feliciano baik-baik saja.

"_すぐに__—__Sugu ni__—!_" Kiku merangkulkan tangan Feliciano ke bahunya, melakukan yang sama dengan tangannya ke bahu Feliciano, "aku harap Feliciano-san baik-baik saja."

* * *

—_Feliciano—_

Aku tak bermimpi apa-apa. Aku tahu aku pingsan tak lama tadi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak bermain _Xbox_ bersama Alfred tadi malam. Dan sebegitu kelelahannya aku tak bermimpi, dan itu tak biasanya, tapi normal.

Kepalaku pusing, tapi aku tak lagi kelelahan. Seluruh sendiku sakit, seperti baru di banting berapa kali oleh Ivan. Kelopak mataku menjadi sangat ringan, terbuka secara otomatis saat kesadaranku sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Ugh..." rintihku saat merasakan punggungku kram saat berusaha duduk. "Veh?" Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, kamarku. Satu yang janggal adalah... "a-apa-apaan ini..." aku di pakaikan gaun.

Gaun dengan panjang roknya berada persis diatas lutut, dengan renda hitam tiga lapis. Gaun ini juga dilengkapi celemek biru muda, dengan renda lagi yang warnanya lebih gelap. Gaun bagian dalamnya bergaris Hijau Phthalo dan Biru Oxford, dengan lengan bagai balon dan sekali lagi, renda di mulutnya. Ada satu yang unik dari pakaian ini, bukan dari rendanya, tapi dari sesuatu, seperti emblem berbentuk lingkaran pipih, berwarna hijau, dan ada garis yang terukir, berbentuk simbol Keriting dalam kartu. Motif gaun yang ramai diseimbangkan oleh polosnya emblem ini.

Terlalu serius memperhatikan detail gaun membuatku kembali pusing dengan warnanya yang terlalu kelam.

Aku merangkak ke sisi kasur dan merapikan selimut sebelum beranjak. "Kiku? Ludy?" Mereka satu-satunya yang pasti berada disini. Aku mencari mereka, berkeliling ruangan rumah kecilku. "Ludy? Kiku?"

"—ya! Ia mirip dengan seseorang, seorang kriminal, tapi aku berharap ia tak seperti itu, karena ia sangat manis!" Suara dengan logat nyentrik, nada tinggi dan seorang perempuan, yang ku kenal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bawa ia kembali?" Suara berat, khas serak yang juga ku kenal. "Omong-omong apa kalian menyukai tempat ini?"

"_Nicht __schlecht__,_" logat tinggi dan aristokrat menjawabnya, "bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Aku mendekati sumber datangnya suara, dan balkon adalah tempat terdekat untuk mendengar dan melihatnya. "Kita tak bisa berlama-lamaan minum teh, kau tahu masih banyak masalah yang kau tinggalkan, _bruder_." Ludwig!

Segera aku berlari kearah balkoni, menghantamkan perutku ke ujung pagar besi. Ludwig, Gilbert, Elizabeta dan Roderich! Mereka berempat ada di depan halamanku yang dikelilingi hutan!

...

Dikelilingi hutan?! "Ludy!" Panggilku panik, mereka berempat kaget dan langsung mendongak, melihat kearahku.

"Oh, _niedliche mädchen, __in__ der tat._" Gilbert bersiul, tapi ia langsung berdiri secara terburu.

Pakaiannya sangat mewah, seperti pakaian raja _Frederich I_ abad keenam belas. "_I__ch heiße euch, auf __w__iedersehen, meine Liebe_." Ia membungkuk, dan berbalik. Roderich, Elizabeta dan Ludwig ikut berdiri. Roderich menggunakan pakaian yang mirip dengan raja _Leopold I_ dari abad keenam belas juga, dengan beberapa modifikasi modern dan lebih mewah lagi. Sama dengan kedua lainnya, Elizabeta menggunakan pakaian yang sangat mewah, pakaian yang umumnya pasti dikenakan ratu pada abad kelima belas.

"_Abschied_," Roderich ikut membungkuk hormat, diikuti Elizabeta dengan anggunnya. Ludwig hanya berbalik, tak memberiku hormat. Pakaian seorang pangeran jerman abad ketujuh belas menghiasi tubuh Ludwig.

"T-tunggu! Ludwig!" Aku berbalik, berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah, mereka berempat sudah memunggungiku, meninggalkanku. "Tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?!" Aku berlari mengikuti mereka, anehnya, aku tak dapat mengejar kecepatan mereka, tak perduli sebenarnya mereka berjalan atau tidak. "Tunggu aku! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!"

Tak beberapa lama aksiku mengejar mereka, hasilnya langsung berbuah pahit, mereka lenyap dalam kegelapan hutan. Tak perduli berapa terang matahari menyinari, tak ada setitik cahaya pun bisa menembus rimbunnya dedaunan.

Aku menyerah mengejar mereka, rasa lelah langsung menghantamku bagai di jatuhi tembok beton. "Apa ini..." dan satu lagi yang menghantamku, rasa bingung yang hebat. "Tunggu... apa ini?! Kenapa rumahku dalam hutan?! Kenapa mereka tak dapat ku kejar?!" Aku melihat ke sekelilingku yang hanya pohon, dan cahaya remang dari kejauhan, "kenapa-, ada apa ini?!"

Panik, kesepian, takut, sedih, menjadi satu, tangis sudah tak dapat ku tahan. Aku terjatuh di lututku, menangis meraung-raung, rasanya kepalaku akan pecah karena pusing.

* * *

Aku tak menangis terlalu lama karena dehidrasi, tetapi cukup lama aku duduk ditanah yang pasti mengotori gaun. Aku tak tahu dan bingung mau melakukan apa, aku sudah berada terlalu dalam sampai mungkin dapat bisa dibilang tersesat.

"_Cosa dovrei fare adesso..._" Keluhku, "kemana aku harus pergi..." aku berdiri, menepuk rok, membersihkannya dari tanah dan pasir. Aku berjalan kearah terakhir aku melihat mereka berempat. Aku memanggil mereka, tak terlalu keras—terlalu haus untuk melakukannya.

Aku menyerah. Aku menyerah, aku akan mati, di tengah hutan, yang tak tahu muncul dari mana. Aku bersandar di pohon terbesar yang aku lihat—dan mungkin yang terakhir kali akan ku lihat. Aku memeriksa pohon itu, entah karena tiba-tiba sangat menarik. Dan ketertarikanku—kali ini—memberikan hasil, yang tak tahu akan manis atau sebaliknya nanti.

Akarnya yang besar menyeruak keatas terbuka seperti pintu masuk, ada cahaya yang muncul dibaliknya. Cahaya itu berwarna warni, silih berganti. Saat aku dekati dan melihat di baliknya, ada lubang, sangat besar, tak terlihat dasarnya.

"Veh-?" Tanah yang ku jadikan pijakan tak cukup kuat memopong tubuhku, begitu pula dengan akar yang ku jadikan pegangan. Tubuhku langsung ditarik oleh gravitasi, dan aku masuk ke dalam lubang.

Jerit suaraku bergema ke seluruh lubang berdinding tanah. Tubuhku diputar-putar oleh udara dan gravitasi, dan itu sudah lama, aku masih belum sampai ke dasar, yang ku pastikan, aku akan mati jika itu terjadi.

"Veh?" Aku melayang, begitu mendadak hingga aku dapat melihat celana pendek yang ku gunakan, yang biasanya digunakan dibalik rok wanita zaman era pertengahaan.

Mulai tenang, aku akhirnya memperhatikan sekeliling selagi tak lagi ditarik ke bawah. Tembok lubang tak lagi dari tanah, melainkan tembok bata berwarna _Periwinkle_ mengkilap tapi ditumbuhi tanaman yang bukan lumut. Ada beberapa barang yang melayang, didominasi dengan buku.

"Veh?!" Aku terdorong ke tembok karena kaget, ada sesuatu yang menyenggolku, sebuah buku. Buku itu terbuka, tiap sisinya mengepak seperti sayap, dan terbang berputar-putar. Ada juga yang seperti buku itu, dengan cahaya yang keluar dari halamannya.

Pemandangan itu sesaat membuatku lupa dengan semua pikiran yang ada, sampai tiba-tiba gravitasi kembali menarikku dan barang-barang jatuh bagai _Vacuum Cleaner_. Kecepatan jatuh kami sangat cepat, sangat cepat sampai tak wajar untukku. Kali ini tak lagi menjerit, dan aku lebih mengalihkan pikiranku ke lubang yang mulai—bagaimana menggambarkannya? Hebat, aneh, warna-warni, terang dan-, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya, yang pasti sangat memukau, juga lubang menjadi lebih lebar.

Tak lagi hanya buku yang sekarang di tarik jatuh, melainkan meja belajar, kursi, atau bahkan papan tulis besar sampai pulpen dan penghapus kecil. Ada beberapa bendanya yang memiliki ekor cahaya, seperti meteor. Kali ini juga aku tak berputar-putar, dan terus ditarik ke bawah. Satu yang membuatku takut , aku akan mati kalau terbanting ke lantai atau ujung dari lubang ini, tapi sudah—yang ku yakini—beratus meter dari mulut lubang. "Veh?"

Bunyi mesin motor kuno menggema ke seluruh lubang, bunyi itu datang dari atas. Barang-barang terdorong ke tembok lubang, termasuk aku. Bunyi klakson sepeda klasik terus terdengar. "_Minggir! Aku buru-buru!_"

_Suara ini!_

* * *

"_Minggir! Aku buru-buru!_"

_Suara ini!_ Sepeda dikayuh dengan sangat cepat dengan jet keluar dari dua knalpot yang berada dibelakangnya. Sepeda itu lewat secepat kedipan mata, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, kami terhisap kembali, lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, ditarik kecepatan sepeda itu. Aku tak bisa menjerit sama sekali, udara seperti menghantamku beberapa kali bagai ditampar dengan lipatan koran pagi tanpa henti.

Tak lama digonjang-ganjing angin dan kecepatan yang kelewat batas, gerakan ku kembali mendadak terhenti, dan aku melayang-layang. Ada perubahan lagi, yaitu sekeliling kami yang bukan lagi tembok bata, melainkan luar angkasa luas!

"Veh!" Kaget karena tahu aku bisa bernapas, biarpun melayang-layang tanpa arah di luar angakasa. Aku melihat kesekeliling lebih seksama, barang-barang yang tadi dihisap bersamaku juga melayang-layang keluar angkasa.

Tak lama menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba barang-barang terhisap—untuk kesekian kalinya—ke balik tubuhku. Aku menoleh dan melihat kain dengan motif batik berwarna merah dan putih melayang-layang, tapi terbuka lebar. Tak lama kain itu terhisap ke tengahnya dan mengeluarkan cahaya. "_No..._ _no... no!_"

Aku kembali terhisap, aku memegangi papan tulis besar yang ujungnya tersangkut dengan mulut lubang. Aku berusaha menahan jari-jariku yang sakit karena menggenggam terlalu kuat, kukuku sudah mampu menembus kayu papan tulis. "_No! NO!_" Jeritku saat tanganku sudah tak kuat lagi, "_aiutatemi!_" Jariku terlepas, tanganku berusaha meraih-raih udara selagi menjerit.

"_Kecepatan jet!_"

* * *

Kejadian itu sangat cepat, dua kedipan mata dan aku berpindah tempat dua kali. Yang pertama adalah saat luar angkasa tadi tiba-tiba berada di sisi lain sebuah cermin, dan yang kedua adalah saat tubuhku ditarik seseorang, dan terlontar ke rerumputan, seperti taman kecil di dalam rumah. Sekarang aku masih panik, jantungku bergedup sangat kencang, keringatku menetes, mataku membelalak, dan aku melihat gadis di depanku.

"_Astaga! Siapa kau?!_" Aku tak mengerti bahasanya, tapi bahasanya tak asing untukku, seperti sudah mendengarnya beberapa kali. "_Oh, tentu saja kau tak mengerti_."

Ia seorang gadis, gadis kecil, kira-kira berusia lima belas tahunan. Matanya tajam dengan pupil coklat yang sangat gelap—nyaris hitam. Wajahnya juga dihiasi alis tebal hitam agak berantakan, bibir kecil agak kemerahan dan hidung yang agak besar tapi proposional dengan wajahnya. Rambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah dan disandarkan di telinganya, dikucir satu panjang dan ikal rapi. Kulit sawo matang dengan pakaian yang, agak aneh, mirip dengan teman-teman Kiku.

"Siapa kau?" Dengan instan aku menyadari kalau ia-

"Adinda!"

Adinda Sulistiani Putri—_Indonesia—_melihatku dengan kaget, "kau tahu aku?"

Jas merah dengan garis putihnya kali ini terlihat lebih jelas, dibagian kanan kerahnya ada seperti lubang berbentuk setengah hati dengan pinggirannya berwarna putih, sementara yang kiri adalah setengah sekop dengan pinggirannya berwarna hitam. Di balik kerah yang kanan terdapat bordir berbentuk wajik dengan payet yang berbentuk wajik juga, berwarna hitam. Di sisi satunya adalah bordir berbentuk keriting dengan payet keriting berwarna putih. "Hei hei, jawab aku, siapa kau?"

"F-feliciano Vargas?" Jawabku ragu-ragu, ia kembali kaget, tapi kali ini sambil menaikan satu alisnya dengan curiga.

"Vargas?" Ia berjongkok di depanku, rok gaun bermotif berlian hitam putih dengan renda empat lapis hitam di bawahnya. Rok itu panjangnya tak lebih dari lututnya dan cukup pendek, tapi aku dapat melihat celana pendek hitam di dalamnya. "Kau-... tak mungkin," ia berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan mengitari pilar-pilar pendek penyangga atap yang rata...

"D-dimana aku?" Pertanyaan spontan, "dimana ini?!"

Adinda berbalik, ia melihatku sambil memiringkan kepalanya, matanya juga berubah menjadi lebih penasaran. Beberapa saat posisi kami tetap seperti ini, lalu Adinda mulai mengendus. "A-adinda?"

"Kau dari dimensi lain, jelas saja aku tak mengenalmu!" Ia berjongkok, melipat lututnya tinggi-tinggi, masih melihatku dengan mata yang penasaran dan kepala yang miring. "Kau tahu namaku? Dari dimensi mana kau?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku makin pusing, dan aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Adinda tak menungguku untuk menjawab, sama sekali. "Oh, pasti dimensi yang tak memiliki sihir." Nadanya terdengar mengejek, biarpun begitu, aku tak perduli saat ini. "Kau tahu namaku, apa di _duniamu_ ada seorang yang mirip denganku?"

"_Sì,_" ia mengangguk paham, "dimana aku?"

"Oh, dunia dengan sihir," jawabnya ringan, "salah satu dimensi dengan sihir." Ia memperjelas sesuatu yang sudah ku pahami, "yang pasti dimensi ini tak bernama, sama dengan dua ribu dimensi tak bernama lainnya."

_Ah, mirip novel fiksi fantasi?_

"Ah, bodohnya aku," ia menawarkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya sembari berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku, "mungkin _ia_ tahu siapa kau."

"_Ia?_"

* * *

**German:**

Nein = No

Was = What

Nicht schlecht = Not bad

Bruder = Brother

-niedliche mädchen, in der tat = Cute girl, indeed

ich heiße euch, auf wiedersehen, meine Liebe = I bid you goodbye, my love

Abschied = Farewell

**Italy:**

Cosa dovrei fare adesso = What should i do now

Aiutatemi = Help me

Ma = But

**Japanese:**

戦い = Tatakai = Fight

すぐに = Sugu ni = Immediately/Right away


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Clock Tower**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor Alice in the Wonderland.

Warning: There's going to be Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai moment, fluff, gore, and even worst, death. So I warn you.

Rating: Teen.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Alice in the Wonderland © Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Indonesia/Adinda Sulistiani Putri © Foxard Fox.

Note: I didn't accept any flame that unrelated with the story, or the character, I will delete the review immediately. I accept any kind of critique and suggestion. This story is fan made, which I didn't take any benefit through this. I write this story because of nothing but fun and practicing my writing skills, nothing more, nothing less. If there's a typo, grammar error, or language error, please do not hesitate to correct me.

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

—_?, ?—_

"Ya, _ia_, pasti tahu." Ia tersenyum, senyuman imut yang sering kulihat juga di dimensiku. "Ayo, kita tak bisa menghabiskan waktu disini, aku juga punya urusan yang mesti ku selesaikan."

"T-tunggu, siapa _ia_ itu?" Adinda menaruh satu jarinya di depan bibirnya selagi menggeleng. "Tak sekarang." Jawabnya terburu-buru. Itu menimbulkan seberkas kecurigaan, tapi aku tak terlalu memerdulikan itu saat ini.

Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam ruangan tertutup atap. Gaya ruangan itu sangat modis, tak terlalu kuno dan terlihat nyaman. Dihiasi sofa yang berjejer merapat tembok dan menghadap ke taman, dengan meja kecil tiap tiga-empat kursi yang diberikan taplak warna lembut dan vas bunga di atasnya. Ada pintu dengan jarak tiga kursi dari ujung kanan, pintu itu berwarna oranye yang sangat kontras dengan tembok hijau pastel dengan garis warna senada dengan pintunya.

Adinda membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, menunjukan ruang tengah gaya modern dengan interior sederhana. "Jika kau pikir ini rumah pribadiku; kau salah, ini rumahku untuk bekerja."

"Tapi aku tak bertanya dan berpikir seperti itu—"

"Sh!"

Kami berdua melewati ruangan itu, biarpun aku sempat memperhatikan lukisan di tembok yang lumayan indah. Kami berdua sampai di luar rumah dan melihat hutan yang sangat rimbun di hadapan kami. Hutan itu berbeda, dedaunan warna-warni yang aneh dan tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"_Ia_ tak jauh dari sini, tapi aku tak mau membuang waktu dengan berjalan kaki, jadi—" ia mengayunkan tangannya keatas dengan anggun, jari-jarinya mengatup, mengeluarkan cahaya terang darinya yang sangat indah. Cahaya itu jatuh ke tanah satu meter dari kami, berputar keatas mengerucut dengan diameter 4 meter, memunculkan suatu benda. _Scooter_ bermotor terbuat dari kayu, spionnya disangga oleh semacam dahan yang juga memiliki ranting lebih kecil dan daun diujungnya.

"Naiklah," perintahnya saat ia sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil menepuk kursi penumpang. Aku duduk menyamping—karena rok gaunnya mengganggu—lalu berpegangan padanya. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Veh?" Ia menarik sabuk yang ada disamping kursi, memasangnya persis di atas pahanya.

"Bersiaplah!" Tanpa membiarkanku memasang sabuk pengaman, Adinda menyalakan motornya dan kami melesat sangat cepat! Tak sampai satu menit, kami sampai di tujuan kami, denganku yang bergetar ketakutan. "Ayo turun?"

Ia membantuku turun, kakiku bergetar hebat dan nyaris terjatuh kehilangan tenaga karena ketakutan yang hebat. Adinda menertawakanku melihat kondisiku seperti ini. "Oh ayolah, hanya karena ini saja kau sampai ketakutan parah seperti itu?"

Saat akhirnya bisa mengendalikan rasa ketakutanku, aku akhirnya sadar ada gedung raksasa di hadapan kami. Gedung itu mirip dengan _Big Ben_ milik Arthur, tapi ini jauh lebih besar, di atasnya juga terdapat ruang kaca mirip mercusuar. Gedung jam ini sangat indah dengan cat temboknya yang agak memudar dan terlihat kelam, beberapa tanaman rambat juga menempel temboknya, memberikan kesan "Antik" yang sangat indah.

"Selamat datang di Gedung Jam." Adinda membukakan pintu masuk yang besar untukku. "Penanda arah Selatan di kompas _Magesius_."

* * *

Saat pintu dibuka, terhampar ruang tunggu kecil sederhana dengan interior era 1930—dimana terlihat sangat detail, modis, tapi kuno dan antik. Ada tangga spiral dengan pegangan terbuat dari kayu dan anak tangga yang dilengkapi karpet, menempel persis di tembok hadapan kami. Meja resepsionis berada persis dibagian kiri dari tangga, sementara bagian kanan dari tangga terdapat kursi-kursi tunggu panjang. Cat berwarna merah klasik melengkapi kesan antik dari ruangan ini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk!" Adinda menarikku, mengganggu kekagumanku terhadap desain dari ruangan ini. Saat Adinda menutup pintu, aku menyempatkan diri menikmati ruangan ini. "_Ia_ pasti ada di atas sekarang," Adinda mengunci pintu dan kunci tersebut lenyap bagai asap di telapak tangannya. "Aku mengunjungi tempat ini sesekali saja semenjak para pemimpin kerajaan mulai _merasakan_ sesuatu aneh yang tak mau kau ketahui."

"Siapa 'Ia' itu?" Tanyaku dengan tak sabar, "kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"Karena kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Setidaknya jika kau telat mengetahuinya, ia tak akan menggigit." Ia mengajakku naik ke atas tangga. Saat aku mendongak keatas, tangga ini sangat tinggi! Ujungnya bahkan terhalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan!

Sepuluh menit menaiki tangga dan kami baru sampai lantai tiga. Hanya lantai dasar yang atapnya rendah, sementara lantai selanjutnya, atapnya berada sangat tinggi—yang kira-kira enam meter, dan hanya diisi dengan rak buku yang juga sangat tinggi, dan tak satu pun dari rak kosong. Begitu pula dengan lantai tiga, dan tiap kali kami sampai di lantai selanjutnya, semakin banyak buku bercahaya yang beterbangan seperti yang kutemui di dalam lubang. Dan kali ini ada kelinci mengenakan jas dan pita kupu-kupu, kelinci itu merapikan buku-buku, ada yang melompat dari rak ke rak tanpa bahkan membuat rak raksasa itu bergeming.

"Aku tahu mereka lucu, tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu, pertemuan akan dilaksanakan tengah hari!" Adinda menarik tanganku, nyaris membuatku terjatuh. Dari berjalan, kali ini kita berlari, sangat terburu-buru. "Aku akan menghajarnya jika ia tak ada saat dibutuhkan seperti ini."

Lantai lima, lantai enam, lantai sepuluh, lantai lima belas, lantai dua puluh lima... dan kami akhirnya berhenti di lantai dua puluh tujuh—dan kami masih belum di lantai teratas! Aku memegangi dadaku, merasakan paru-paruku akan segera meledak dan jantungku akan menjadi _drummer_ terbaik di industri musik. Napasku tersengal, keringat menetes bagai aku baru saja menyiram diriku dengan larutan garam. Adinda sama sekali tak kelelahan, ia terlihat seperti tak menaiki tangga sama sekali. Ia mencari-cari di ruangan yang kali ini sangat berbeda dengan dua puluh enam lantai lainnya.

Adinda membantuku berdiri, ia menyadari tanganku yang basah akan keringat, "hanya begitu saja kau kelelahan? Oh ayolah..." Ia menarikku, menggendongku di punggungnya, membuatku kaget karena ia tiba-tiba menjadi agak tinggi—karena kaki panjangku sama sekali tak menyentuh ujung dari rok pendeknya. "Pegangan yang erat!"

Perintahnya tak bisa lagi aku anggap lelucon seperti dengan _Scooter_-nya tadi. Aku langsung memeluk lehernya dengan erat, dan ia megap-megap mencari udara karena aku terlalu kencang memelunya. "_Scusa!_" Ku kendurkan pelukanku dan sesaat setelahnya sadar Adinda sudah berlari dengan sangat cepat, melompati rak raksasa yang kali ini lebih jarang ditemui. "K-kemana kita akan—?!"

Dekat dengan atap, di tembok, terdapat pintu dengan tampang seperti kaca, kamuflasi mutlak yang aku sempat mengira itu kaca sebelum melihat ada kenop pintu kecil di tengah-tengahnya. "Ke ruang kerjanya," jawab Adinda, ia mencakar tembok dengan cakar yang cukup besar dari tangannya, kami bahkan tak terseret jatuh saking kuat cengkeramannya. "Ia agak—uh... menjaga sopan santunnya? Jadi kau harus menjaga sopan santunmu pula." Kata Adinda sembari berusaha bergeser mendekati pintu dan membuka kenopnya. "Ia itu sensitif. Ah! Kalimat itu yang tepat!"

"B-baiklah..." Jawabku dengan gugup. Tak bisa ku bayagkan bagaimana rupa "Ia" itu, apakah seorang yang mirip dengan bangsawan atau semacamnya? Bangsawan inggris berkumis dan perut yang besar? Adinda cukup menghormatinya untuk membuatku berpikir sejauh itu, dan aku sangat tahu Adinda tak mau tunduk begitu saja—sayangnya, pemimpinnya justru sebaliknya—bahkan di dimensiku.

Saat pintu di buka, terlihat ruang kerja biasa, tak sebesar ruangan lainnya, justru cukup normal, bergaya sedikit jejepangan dengan pintu geser di bagian kiri ruangan. Ada rentetan katana dan samurai tertempel indah di tembok di ruangan bagian kanan. Meja kerja berada di seberang kami, terdapat Bonsai di bagian kanan meja dan lampu kuno di bagian kirinya. Kursi hitam di balik meja sedang mengarah ke tembok, tapi dapat terlihat telinga kelinci berwarna hitam di baliknya.

"Kak Honda!" Adinda menurunkanku lalu berlari kearahnya. Kursi berputar dan menunjukan siapa yang mendudukinya—yang mengejutkanku. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Kiku Honda, dengan kemeja strip horisontal berwarna merah dan putih dilengkapi Rompi beludru berwarna coklat hangat. Ia memiliki telinga kelinci, menggantikan telinga normalnya. Ia tak berbeda jauh dengan Kiku yang ku kenal, dan normal dengan kostum seperti itu. "Ah, _歓迎—__kangei—_, Adinda-san—" ia melihatku dengan kaget.

"Lihat? Aku pikir mungkin kau tahu siapa dia, karena—ah, aku baru ingat ia benar persis dengan orang yang ku kenal!" Adinda mencerocos dalam satu tarikan napas, "kau sudah menjelajahi ribuan dimensi, mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya juga sepertiku? Karena aku hanya samar-samar ingat—"

Kiku memotong Adinda, "siapa namamu nona?" Tanya kiku dengan sopan, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Adinda. "Dimana kau menemukannya Adinda-san?"

"Namaku Feliciano Vargas," jawabku cepat, masih agak syok dapat menemukannya juga di dimensi ini. "K-kau benar Kiku Honda?" Aku menutup mulutku sendiri saat menydari pertanyaan itu sangat tak sopan.

Kiku tak terlalu bereaksi akan pertanyaanku, tapi ia menunjukan sedikit ketidak-nyamanan dengan pertanyaanku. "Ya, kau benar nona Vargas." Jawabnya, masih dengan nada yang sopan. "Tunggu, apa benar nama anda Vargas?" Adinda memotong Kiku.

"Aku menemukannya dalam lubangmu, kebetulan aku sedang terburu-buru dan menyadari ada penyusup, jadi aku bawa ia sekalian—kalau benar penyusup, maka akan ku eksekusi sekalian." Kalimat Adinda membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa kasihan atau keraguan dalam nadanya.

Kiku tak menyetujui keinginan Adinda untuk mengeksekusiku dengan mengangkat satu jarinya untuk menyuruhnya diam sejenak. "Tidak, tak bisa, kita tak bisa mengeksekusi seseorang dari dimensi lain tanpa alasan jelas, ingat undang-undang _Saint Dimension_ Adinda-san."

"Tapi undang-undang _Kelinci Dimensi_ dapat mengecualikannya jika itu sudah soal penyusup," Adinda membela dirinya, "tapi aku tak sepenuhnya ingin mengeksekusinya, aku tak sepenuhnya tak berhati bukan? Lagi pula, biarpun aku terhalang oleh undang-undang _Saint Dimension_, aku dapat menebas semuanya dengan kedudukanku saat ini bukan?" Cerocosnya lagi.

"Itu sangat tak bijaksana Adinda-san, sesuai kalimatku sebelumnya, kita tak bisa mengeksekusi manusia dari dimensi lain sesuka kita, undang-undang tetap undang-undang, sebuah peraturan tak dibuat untuk dilanggar, tapi untuk dipatuhi." Kiku menoleh kearahku yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka berdebat. "Maafkan ketidak-sopanan kami karena mengabaikan anda, nona Vargas."

"Feliciano, panggil saja aku dengan Feliciano," aku mengoreksinya, "dan, aku bukan _nona—_"

Adinda memotongku dengan ganas, "aku tahu, aku menemukannya maka aku bertanggung jawab akan kehadirannya di dimensi ini, tentu aku tak akan mengeksekusi sesukaku tanpa alasan jelas." Ia tak menghiraukanku sama sekali. "Dan aku memiliki pendapat kalau ia seorang pria."

Kiku memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh, "ah betapa tak sopannya saya, maafkan saya Feliciano-san." Tapi ekspresinya tak berubah. "Apa anda—tanpa sepengetahuan anda—dipakaikan kostum itu?" Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, "dan, yang memakaikan pakaian itu adalah... seorang wanita dengan gaun serba hijau?" Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Lizzy!" Adinda mengagetkanku dengan berteriak secara tiba-tiba, "kau bertemu dengan Lizzy—, maksudku, ratu Elizabeta?" Aku kembali mengangguk, "sepertinya buku misteri sudah mulai memasuki babak awalnya!" Adinda berseru senang. "Mungkin Elizabeta bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Nada suaranya berubah, ia terdengar sangat angker.

"Jangan! Tunggu!" Kiku tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Adinda yang sempat berjalan mendekatiku membuatnya terlihat keheranan. "Tunggu, Feliciano-san mungkin bisa membantu penelitianku soal dimensi tanpa sihir."

"Tunggu, apa?!" Adinda menoleh dengan tak percaya kearah Kiku. "Tidak! Aku yang bertanggung akan kehadirannya disini! Jika sesuatu terjadi aku yang harus menanggungnya! Dan kau tak tahukah betapa aku tak punya waktu dengan kedudukanku saat ini?" Ia kembali mencerocos tanpa henti, ia tak butuh bernapas lagi bahkan.

Kiku menenangkan Adinda dengan memijat bahunya, "aku akan mengurus segalanya Adinda-san, ia akan tinggal di Gedung Jam sampai aku menyelesaikan penelitianku dan menerbitkan buku baru." Kiku mengelus kepala Adinda dengan lembut.

Adinda masih tak mau menyetujuinya. "Apa yang kau butuhkan darinya lagi pula? Pindah dimensi secara mendadak tak akan membuatnya lebih baik dari sekarang, ia tak tahu bagaimana dimensi kita, apa lagi kita dalam masa krisis seperti ini."

"Aku ingin mengetahui dunianya melalui sudut pandang manusia dimensi itu sendiri, aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang objektif dan bukan hanya teoriku saja." Jelasnya, "dengan begitu bukuku akan jauh meningkat dari yang hanya teoriku menjadi lebih objektif berdasarkan fakta."

Adinda masih tak menyetujuinya, tapi kali ini ia tak menunjukannya. "Lakukan apa yang kau suka lah." Ia menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu dan melompat bebas ke lantai yang berada enam meter di bawah kami. Kiku sempat memanggil namanya tapi ia menyerah, berpikir bahwa kalimat Adinda adalah pernyataan kalau ia setuju. "Aku akan memulangkanmu sekarang juga." Tegas Adinda.

"T-tunggu, ia tahu siapa aku bukan?" Adinda menggeleng, "lalu kenapa kalian berpikir aku mirip _seseorang_?"

"Hanya mirip, dan kemiripan itu tak akan memberikan dampak baik untukmu, justru sebaliknya. Lagi pula, siapa perduli? Kau toh akan kembali nanti." Adinda mendarat lebih dulu, tapi tak ada suara bedebum, bukan, sama sekali tak ada suara sama sekali. "Kemari," ia mengulurkan tangannya, memintaku untuk menyambutnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat tapi tak menyakitiku. Mendadak aku jatuh dengan kecepatan bagai kertas, Adinda membantuku untuk mendarat dengan baik.

"B-barusan?" Aku melihat Adinda yang berada di hadapanku—sangat dekat di hadapanku,—benar dugaanku kalau tingginya bertambah. Ia mengangguk, merespon pertanyaanku. "_Magia_?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan jahil, "keren bukan?" Matanya terlihat berbinar saat ku perhatikan. Wajahku terlihat dari refleksi di matanya. "Bukannya aku tak percaya dengan kak Honda, aku hanya tak mau kau kerepotan berada di sini, apa lagi kau berada di sini karena sesuatu, kecelakaan mungkin?"

Aku tak berbicara, menatap wajahnya sedekat ini membuatku melihat keindahannya. Aku tak pernah bertatap muka dengan Adinda dari dimensiku, ia selalu seru dengan Ivan, Alfred dan adik-adiknya, atau sedang dijahili oleh Govert dan Arthur. Sekali pun aku bertemu dengannya, Adinda hanya menyapa dan kami berdua kembali berpisah karena masing-masing dari kami tak memiliki hubungan yang memerlukan kami untuk mendekatkan hubungan kami.

"Feliciano?" Adinda membangunkanku dari lamunanku, "ada apa? Kumis kucingku mengganggumu?" Sadar ia membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh, aku langsung mengetahui ia berubah wujud—hanya sedikit. Telinganya berubah menjadi telinga kucing berwarna hitam, kumis kucingnya berada di bawah hidungnya, pupil matanya juga berubah menjadi pupil kucing.

"A-ah... _no_..." jawabku tergagap, "kenapa kau berubah?"

"Dengan begini aku tak perlu menggunakan mantra untuk membawamu—" ia berbisik di samping telingaku, "pergi dari sini." Setelahnya ia langsung melihat kesekitaran kami. "Kak Honda sedang memata-matai kita... Ia waspada, apa lagi kalau soal penelitiannya." Ia menarik tanganku, kami berdua kembali berlari menaiki tangga.

Lantai tiga puluh, lantai empat puluh dan akhirnya kami sampai ke ujung dari gedung itu, lantai lima puluh, dengan aku yang sekali lagi nyaris mati kelelahan. Jantungku bahkan sudah mendapatkan _trophy_ sebagai _drummer_ terbaik. "Aku... menyerah... untuk... lari... lagi... menaiki... tanggah..." tiap kata membutuhkanku untuk menarik napas. Aku terkapar, tak bertenaga di lantai yang kali ini sudah basah akan keringatku.

"Tenanglah, tak ada lagi tangga." Adinda menghela napas. Saat berusaha untuk bangkit, cahaya putih menyelubungiku, dan secara magis, tenagaku kembali, keringatku hilang, dan jantungku kembali tenang. "Ayo, kita akan memasuki lubang itu lagi dan mencari kaca ke dimensimu dan pulang!" Ia terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat ketimbang diriku. Tapi mendengar percakapannya dengan Kiku soal Adinda bertanggung jawab akan kehadiranku di sini dapat menjelaskannya, hukuman jika aku mati di dimensi ini pasti sangat berat.

* * *

—_Kiku—_

Adinda-san pergi meninggalkanku, membawa serta Feliciano-san bersamanya lalu membanting pintu. Tak perduli seberapa keras aku terakhir memanggilnya, ia sama sekali tak berbalik. Hal yang harus ku lakukan hanya kembali menulis dan meneliti dimensi sihir lainnya, sambil menunggu Feliciano-san untuk siap dan tidak lagi syok.

Saat baru saja aku duduk di kursi, cermin komunikasiku mengeluarkan cahaya merah menyilaukan, sebuah panggilan komunikasi dari kekaisaran Yao Wang_—China—_, dan aku tahu sekali panggilan itu tak darurat, sama seperti panggilan lainnya. Ku sentuh gagang cermin kecil itu untuk menjawabnya, dan cahaya merah itu kali ini menunjukan wajah dari orang yang memanggilku. "Ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

"Ah, Kiku-gege," Ia terdengar gugup, pipinya merona, "apa... ehem.. Adinda ada di sana? Jika ya, aku ingin mengunjungi Gedung Jam dan mungkin memberikan beberapa dokumen penting mengenai informasi kerajaan-kerajaan untukmu juga."

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman padanya, mengetahui kenapa ia sangat gugup. "Maaf sekali, Adinda-san memiliki pertemuan dengan pemimpin kerajaan-kerajaan tengah hari nanti, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti di sana." Senyuman tumbuh di bibir Wang Jiang Long—_Hongkong—_. Matanya berbinar-binar mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menitipkan dokumen-dokumen pada Adinda," ia menunduk hormat, "aku akan mengundurkan diriku terlebih dahulu kalau begitu. Kiku-gege." Cahaya kemerahan itu lenyap bagai asap, dan keadaan sunyi kembali. Aku menikmatinya beberapa saat sebelum aku merasakan sihir Adinda-san menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Ku hantam mejaku dengan telapak tanganku dan melihat lurus kearah pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Adinda-san!" Aku berlari melewati meja dan membanting pintu, tak ada jejak sihir dari Adinda-san, mereka pasti sudah menuju lubang dimensiku! "Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala begini..." Jengkelku.

Tapi sifat keras kepalanya inilah yang membuatku—...

* * *

—_Feliciano—_

Kami berdua sampai di depan cermin yang ada di area luar angkasa dalam lubang, tak jauh dari dasar lubang. Bagian atas pigura cermin itu bertuliskan huruf yang tak bisa ku baca dan ku mengerti, juga tak pernah ku lihat di duniaku.

"Aku akan membuka kacanya, kak Honda tak akan merasakannya karena ini semua milikku," ia membuka telapak tangannya kearah cermin, "saat terbuka, kau akan terhisap dan kembali ke dimensimu."

Ku potong kalimat Adinda, "tapi, apa aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini? Hanya sekadar melihat-lihat?" Pertanyanku mengejutkannya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membawamu keliling pula. Aku juga akan mengunjungimu, tapi mungkin tak bisa terlalu sering, kadang aku sibuk dengan tugasku." Ia mengangkat bahunya, "siap?" Cahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya dan cahaya itu bergerak kearah cermin secara perlahan. "Pegang kursimu erat-erat! Kau bisa terisap!"

"_S__-__Sì!_" Beberapa detik berlalu dengan sangat tegang sampai Adinda mengeluarkan suara kaget yang agak mengkhawatirkan.

Adinda menoleh kearahku dengan bingung, "seharusnya sudah terbuka, aku tak ingat kak Honda menyegel cerminku." Tak beberapa lama, ledakan dasyat datang dari cermin itu, melontarkanku dan Adinda ke luar angkasa dan terpisah cukup jauh. Aku menjerit ketakutan tapi tak merasakan sakit.

"A-adinda?!" Aku mencari-carinya, ia masih terlontar, berputar-putar akibat ledakan tadi. Aku berusaha mendekatinya dengan mendayung udara kosong ke arahnya, itu tak terlalu membantu. "Adinda?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Ia berhenti berputar dan ia langsung terfokus padaku, berusaha terbang kearahku seperti yang ia lakukan tadi saat membawaku ke sini. Tapi bukannya melesat kearahku, ia hanya diam saja, yang membuatnya terkejut. "A-apa... apa-apaan ini?!" Tak ada luka di tubuhnya dan tubuhku, tapi ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Apa kau terluka? Luka dalam?" Aku mendorong tubuhku menggunakan benda-benda yang melayang disekitarku. "Adinda?"

Ia terdiam, matanya masih membelalak, tak berkedip sama sekali. Ia melihat telapak tangannya dengan tak percaya, wajahnya pucat, ekspresi syok mengambil alih wajahnya. "S-sihirku..." Air mata lolos dari matanya, saat itu juga ia menjerit.

Jeritan, raungan kemarahan, tangisan dan kesedihannya bagai ledakan bom, tiap jeritannya mendorongku dan benda-benda mundur. Tiap jeritannya bertambah keras, membuatku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Jeritan dan raungannya tak berhenti sama sekali, dan kali ini tiap jeritan dan raungannya mengeluarkan semacam udara tak enak yang lembab dan memerangkapku. Tiap jeritannya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan. Melihat Adinda seperti itu sangat menyeramkan, jeritan dan raungannya bukan jeritan dan raungan biasa, jeritan dan raungan itu sangat menyeramkan, seperti sebuah monster mencoba keluar dari perangkap tubuh Adinda.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya?!" Jerit Adinda yang kali ini adalah sebuah kalimat, "siapa?!"

Ngeri melihatnya begitu, aku berharap ia tak menuduhku akan itu, tapi beberapa kali ia menoleh kearahku, bukanlah ekspresi atau tatapan marah dan murka, melainkan rasa malu, iba dan kekhawatiran yang makin lama membuatnya kembali menjerit.

"Adinda-san!" Suara Kiku menghentikan jeritan dan raungan dasyat Adinda, "apa yang—" ia melihat Adinda dengan kaget. "A-adinda-san?"

"Jangan dekati aku!" Jeritanya, tapi kali ini ekspresi yang terpapar di wajahnya adalah ekspresi terluka yang sangat dalam, "tak ku sangka kau tega melakukannya! Pada _Partner_mu sendiri!"

"A-apa?" Kiku kebingungan dengan tuduhan Adinda, "apa yang aku lakukan?" Adinda melesat kearahnya, mencekik Kiku, biarpun kelihatannya cekikan itu sama sekali tak bertenaga. "Adinda-san?!"

"Pasang! Pasang semua perangkapmu di cerminku! Biar aku tak bisa kabur lagi! Ayo! Lakukan!" Adinda menjauhkan dirinya dari Kiku, bukanlah jeritan atau raungan tangis lagi, kali ini hanya isakan. "Tahu aku kenapa kau membelaku sampai sebegitu jauhnya! Kau menginginkan sihirku!"

Kiku terlihat syok mendenganya. "Tunggu, apa?!"

* * *

**Italy:**

Scusa = Sorry

**Japanese:**

歓迎—kangei— = Welcome

* * *

Reviews reply:

**Artemis**: Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya :). Saya sudah perbaiki soal deskripsi yang panjang itu dan sudah saya penggal, mungkin sekarang lebih 'Enak' dilihat dan dibaca :). Dan menurut saya review kamu sangat membangun, saya justru butuh review yang seperti ini ^^. Terima kasih sudah me-review, tunggu chapter selanjutnya! :)

**JenIchi Kamine**: Ah masa? xD, pasti ngira kalau FF ini niru FF lama saya? xD. Niatnya memang ga mengubah "Problem" dari FF sebelumnya, cuma mengubah sedikit alur ceritanya yang lebih romance, ke lebih serius dan Romance itu pas Ark terakhir. Keep reading! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Intruder**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor Alice in the Wonderland.

Warning: There's going to be Shounen-ai/Shoujo-ai moment, fluff, gore, and even worst, death. So I warn you.

Rating: Teen.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, Alice in the Wonderland © Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Indonesia/Adinda Sulistiani Putri © Foxard Fox.

Note: I didn't accept any flame that unrelated with the story, or the character, I will delete the review immediately. I accept any kind of critique and suggestion. This story is fan made, which I didn't take any benefit through this. I write this story because of nothing but fun and practicing my writing skills, nothing more, nothing less. If there's a typo, grammar error, or language error, please do not hesitate to correct me.

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

—_Area Dimensi, Lubang Kelinci Kiku—_

"Tunggu, apa?!" Kiku terlihat syok, kebingungannya memuncak. "Aku tak paham maksudmu, tapi kau barusan bilang kalau—?!"

Adinda menunduk, terisak semakin dalam, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kiku, tapi Kiku tetap memegangi bahunya. "Tadi, saat Adinda mengeluarkan sihir dari tangannya, tiba-tiba cermin itu membuat ledakan, kami berdua terpental." Jelasku—satu-satunya yang tak terlalu emosional saat ini. Aku menunjuk ke arah cermin yang tadi Adinda sebut adalah pintu untuk ke dimensiku. "Saat ledakan itu, sepertinya Adinda kesakitan."

Kiku mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan sangat seksama dan fokus lalu kembali melihat wajah Adinda. "Adinda-san... (dalam bahasa jepang)You alright?" Adinda menggeleng, "aku tak akan melakukan hal sekeji ini, aku membelamu bukan karena ini, karena kau tahu kau akan akur bersamaku." Kiku mulai meluruskan masalah yang Adinda lempar padanya. "Kau sepupu jauhku, kau tahu bagaimana akan sangat memalukan untukku jika tak menghormati sepupuku."

Adinda masih terisak. Hanya aku mungkin yang tak tahu apa-apa saat ini, tak bisa membantu dan semacamnya, hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan. "A-apa ada yang bisa aku—."

"Tak perlu," Adinda akhirnya berbicara, ia mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang sangat menyeramkan penuh dengan amarah. "Kau adalah korban, sama sepertiku, ini pasti rencana busuk Elizabeta padaku."

"Itu mustahil, kaulah yang paling dipercayanya," Kiku membantah, "lebih baik kita tenangkan dirimu dan merunut masalah kita di bawah."

* * *

Kami berada di ruang untuk tamu kehormatan, di lantai tiga puluh empat. Adinda masih terisak, tapi ia jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Kiku sedang membuatkan kami teh. Sementara aku duduk di kursi panjang di seberang Adinda.

Ruangan ini berbentuk persegi panjang, kursi dan meja berada merapat pada tembok di pinggir ruangan, berseberangan dengan pintu. Di dekat pintu terdapat tempat kecil seperti dapur, gunanya untuk membuat teh dan suguhan pada tamu tanpa meninggalkan tamu. Tata ruang sangat nyaman, rasanya aku dapat tidur di ruangan ini sekarang. "_お好きなお茶—__O sukina ocha—_, Adinda-san. Ini untuk anda Feliciano-san."

Kiku menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk Adinda dan cokelat hangat untukku, ia sendiri meminum kopi. "A-apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanyaku gugup. Adinda melirikku, tatapannya kosong tak berekspresi. Ia menyesap tehnya.

"Ceritakan detail kronologi bagaimana kau ada di sini." Suara Adinda terdengar sangat berat dan menyeramkan. Aku langsung mengiyakan dan menceritakan mereka detailnya. Adinda agak kaget mengetahui kalau raja lain terlibat, juga dengan pangeran Ludwig. "Dalam masa krisis, mereka berulah seperti ini?!" Adinda memendam wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dan mereka—mungkin—'berulah' dengan Adinda, kerajaan netral tak akan diam lagi..." Kiku menambahkan, "dan kehancuran kerajaan besar sudah dekat."

"V-veh? Apa peperangan akan—?" Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan, "karena aku?" Adinda mengadah dan melihatku dengan marah.

"Kau itu korban! Sama sepertiku!" Hardiknya, "jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu, kita tak akan pernah bisa mengetahui siapa di balik semua ini!" Ia bersandar pada sofa lalu meminum tehnya hingga habis dalam sekali tenggak. "Pertemuan... sebentar lagi..." Adinda tersenyum, tapi nada suaranya sangat licik.

"Jangan Adinda-san!" Kiku langsung menghentikan Adinda, entah menghentikan apa. "Pertempuran bisa terjadi dalam pertemuan, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau tak mungkin bisa ikut bertarung."

"Percuma kak! Keenam kucing lain pasti merasakannya saat sihirku dihisap! Mereka tak mungkin tinggal diam!" Bantah Adinda, "kau tahu beberapanya liar dan tak mudah diatur!"

"Kalau begitu tolong pinta mereka untuk diam sejenak sebelum kita mendapatkan bukti, informasi dan kepastian!" Adinda diam mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. "Setelahnya mereka bisa lakukan semau mereka untuk balas dendam."

Aku melirik mereka berdua bergantian. "Anu, boleh aku bicara?"

"Kau salah satu dari kami sekarang, bicaralah." Jawab Adinda.

Aku meminum cokelatku sebelum berbicara. "Jadi... saat pertemuan nanti, aku sependapat dengan Kiku," Adinda mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maksudku, bertarung tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kalau pun rekan kucingmu akan mengibarkan bendera peperangan kalau tahu yang sebenarnya, kurasa itu bukan pilihan yang bijak."

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu 'pilihan bijak' itu?" Tanya Adinda sinis, biarpun ia tak berniat seperti itu, tapi aku paham kenapa ia begitu.

"Hanya ratu Elizabeta yang berdekatan denganku, tapi ia tak tahu siapa aku, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya—,"

Adinda memotongku, "poinnya?"

"Mengkonfrontasi mereka dalam waktu bersamaan akan memicu persekutuan antara mereka dan akan menjaga jarak padamu, kalau bisa, berada di seberangmu. Mereka tak akan melukaimu, tak juga akan mengibarkan perang, justru kerajaan netral dan _Saint Dimension_ lainnya lah—yang membelamu dan berada di sisimu—yang akan menyerang empat kerajaan—."

Adinda memotong Kiku. "Kak Honda, hanya tiga, tiga kerajaan yang pemimpinnya berada di sini." Tegas Adinda, "biar pun yang selama ini menunjukan kebusukannya adalah Ivan, ternyata yang terlihat bagus-bagus sekarang menunjukan bau busuknya." Aku setuju, biarpun agak kaget mengetahui Ivan sebagia raja lainnya.

"Ini benar-benar kacau..." Kiku mendadak terdengar takut, "krisis ekonomi, wajar jika mereka sesama pemimpin mengadakan acara minum teh bersama, tapi..."

"Kau belum menyebutkan krisis kepercayaan antara pemimpin empat—maksudku tiga kerajaan dengan kerajaan netral, hilangnya _Buku Dimensi_, pelanggaran hukum dimensi oleh Ivan, konflik _Anak Burung_ku, viking dan terciptanya kerajaan baru tanpa izinku, area kegelapan yang semakin luas, ulah pengendali dimensi lainnya, dan sihirku yang sedikit demi sedikit terhisap." Tambah Adinda, membuat tundukan Kiku semakin dalam.

Kiku menghela napas keras-keras, berusaha semua masalah itu hilang hanya dengan menghela napas. "Dan seolah masalah yang perlu kita selesaikan masih belum banyak, mereka menambahkan... Kau benar Adinda-san..."

"Menambahkan minyak pada api yang bekobaran." Adinda memutar bola matanya, mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit ruangan, sementara Kiku menunduk sambil terus menghela napas panjang. "Feli... bantu aku..." Adinda menaruh punggung tangan kananya pada matanya.

"A-andai aku bisa..." Aku menunduk. Keadaan sunyi senyap beberapa lama sampai aku mendapatkan suatu ide. "Apa kau bisa meminta batuan kerajaan netral?"

Adinda melirikku dengan bingung. "Tentu saja, aku juga adalah seorang ratu dari kerajaan netral. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau juga perlu membuat persekutuan jikalau kerajaan lain sudah menduga rencanamu nanti. Di dimensiku, kami selalu mengantisipasi pengeroyokan dengan membuat ikatan diplomatis yang mengikut sertakan negara lain. Tentu saja itu mengharuskan kami membuka sedikit rahasia militer, ekonomi dan lainnya ke negara yang kami jadikan sekutu demi memperkuat kekuatan militer dan ekonomi kami—."

"Aku sudah lakukan itu, tapi kami tak sekadar berhenti diikatan diplomatis saja, selain karena itu biasa melihat para pemimpin kerajaan adalah saudara jauh atau dekat." Potongnya, "mereka tak mungkin berani mengeroyokku, tanpa menjadi sekutu kerajaan netral pun, kerajaan netral pasti akan membantu dengan alasan persaudaraan."

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku berusaha menjelaskan, kalau tiba-tiba mereka menyerangmu dengan sangat percaya diri, itu sama sekali tak aneh bagiku," aku kembali menyesap cokelat hangat. "Itu terjadi beberapa kali di dimensiku, aku tak tahu apa kalian pernah berperang dua kali dalam jangka waktu pendek, tapi mereka pasti memiliki rahasia yang memperkuat militer mereka."

"Menduga seperti itu cukup logis, Feliciano-san benar." Kiku mendukungku, "perang sihir ketiga tak lama terjadi—tepatnya tiga ribu tahun lalu, berselang seribu tahun dengan perang sihir kedua. Saat itulah _Saint Dimension_ hancur bukan? Itu karena kita terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan kita, tapi justru itu berujung pada perpecahan."

Adinda menghantam meja dengan telapak tangannya, "memang! Tapi perpecahan terjadi karena kita saling mencurigai satu sama lain! Dan merasa diri kalian lebih superior! Kami—kucing dimensi—sudah mundur dari pasukan saat perang sihir kedua, ingat? Apa yang mengakibatkan perang sihir ketiga? Perpecahan diantara kalian bukan?" Cecar Adinda, "dan saat itu yang percaya diri adalah kalian—Anjing dan Kelinci dimensi."

"Aku tahu..." Kiku terlihat bersalah, "jelas sekali itu menunjukan betapa kita masih muda dan tak bijaksana. Dan rahasia sihir kami terbongkar karena salah satu anggotamu, jadi kita semua menanggung kesalahan kita masing-masingnya." Adinda termenung. "Dan dengan logika Feliciano-san, aku sedikit curiga kalau rahasia militer mereka lah yang menyebabkan krisis ekonomi tiga kerajaan besar."

Adinda mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tidak! Kau tak perlu pikir kalau itu mungkin ada hubungannya! Aku yakin hal itu berhubungan! Kerajaan besar memberitahukan kalau krisis ekonomi mereka adalah akibat dari pertengkaran antara raja Roderich dan raja Gilbert, tapi alasan itu tak masuk akal untukku, karena tak masuk akal dan hanya melibatkan ikatan persaudaraan, aku serahkan penyelesaiannya pada mereka!"

Kiku memandangiku, aku juga memandang Kiku. "Menurutku itu... keputusan yang salah..." Kedua alisku terangkat. "Biarpun masalah tersebut mengenai emosi—,"

"Kau harus mengenyampingkan emosi dan menggantikannya dengan logika..." Lanjut Kiku. Adinda menunjukan ekspresi bersalah. "Dan keputusanmu tak bisa diganggu gugat..."

"Apa Adinda anggota parlemen?" Tanyaku kaget, "karena sepertinya para raja dan ratu tak bisa sembarangan dengan Adinda terlepas dari persekutuan Adinda dan kerajaan netral..."

"Ya, aku ketua parlemen, duta kerajaan netral, dan lainnya..." Adinda mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku lebih suka disebut Penjelajah Dimensi."

Kiku berdeham. "Kembali ke topik kita sebelumnya." Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. "Aku terus mencari jalan keluar, dan mungkin ini tak dapat disebut jalan keluar, tapi kurasa ini lebih baik dari mengkonfrontasi," ia menyesap kopinya hingga habis. "Adinda-san, bisakah kau mengumpulkan keenam kucing dan minta tolong pada mereka untuk tak terburu-buru mengumumkan perang?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Kau bisa menagih penyelesaian masalah permusuhan antara raja Edelstein dan raja Beilschmidth, jika dugaanku benar, mereka akan terbata-bata saat menjawab." Kiku melirikku, "Feliciano-san, dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, sebaiknya kau berada di bawah pengasuhanku, dan BUKAN, karena penelitian." Kiku menekan kata 'bukan' saat Adinda nyaris memotongnya.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab akan dia! Aku tak mau ia terluka! Tak mau membuatnya bertemu dengan satu orang pun dari dimensi ini!" Hardik Adinda, "keselamatan Feliciano adalah fokus nomor satu kita saat ini! Sampai kita bisa mengembalikannya, aku harap kau tak menyampingkan itu!"

Kiku menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu, aku janji."

* * *

Adinda dan Kiku diharuskan mengikuti pertemuan tahunan. Mereka meninggalkanku di gedung jam dengan banyak sekali kelinci bersenjata. Kiku tak akan banyak bicara dan terus mengawasiku dari sana, dan jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, ia akan menggunakan sihir dimensi untuk kembali ke gedung jam.

Adinda tak terima meninggalkanku sendirian, ia bisa mengecualikan ketidak hadiran Kiku sesukanya, tapi Kiku bersikeras ikut dengan alasan akan membantu Adinda kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dan melindunginya.

Mereka sudah berangkat satu jam lalu, Kiku memberiku cermin genggam untuk memonitor mereka dan mungkin membantu mereka kalau ada fakta yang melenceng. "Khui, khui." Suara aneh itu datang dari kelinci yang duduk disampingku. "Khui, khui khui khui?"

"Khui khui khui..." kelinci lainnya menyahut, ia berada tak jauh dariku, memegangi _Machine Gun_ yang kelewat berat. "Khui khui khui!"

"Hehehe... andai aku paham apa yang kalian bicarakan..." Ku peluk salah satu dari mereka. Mereka lembut dan empuk sekali, kalau aku terlalu kencang memeluknya, mereka akan pecah, bulu mereka akan menyatu dan kembali sediakala lagi. "Ah, mereka sudah sampai!" Ku lihat cermin genggamku.

Adinda dan Kiku mendatangi seperti kastel hanya tiap kastelnya sangat besar. Penjaga yang menjaga kastel itu menggunakan pakaian a la _Musketeer_ dengan simbol yang berbeda di jubah mereka. Simbol itu hati, daun keriting, sekop dan wajik. Mereka sepertinya prajurit yang diperintah oleh raja dan ratu kerajaan besar. Saat Adinda memasuki kastel utama—berada di tengah-tengah tempat besar itu, ukurannya lima kali kastel lain,—mereka disambut oleh orang-orang yang semuanya ku kenal!

Lorong itu penuh dengan manusia, dari negara-negara yang ku kenal, hingga pelayan dan penjaga. Beberapanya sedang minum dan makan, keluar masuk ruangan, berdansa di _Ballroom_, berbicara serius di balkon, atau bercanda menggunakan sihir. Seorang berlari kearah Adinda, dan... aku tahu siapa dia!

"Adinda apa yang—,"

* * *

**Japanese:**

お好きなお茶—O sukina ocha— = Your Favorite tea.

* * *

Reviews Reply:

**HannySyra9:**Ada juga yang pikir saya plagiat cerita itu, padahal cerita itu juga saya yang buat xD. Sip, terima kasih ^^

**JenIchi Kamine:**Terima kasih ^^, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! :)


End file.
